ragnarok_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord
Dark Lord (ダークロード, Dāku Rōdo?) is the main antagonist of the anime series , Ragnarok the Animation . He was also known to be the greatest representation of pure evil within Rune-Midgard since he was said to show all his noticeable superiority to all other monsters in the story . He was voiced by R. Bruce Elliot and his seiyuu was Yosuke Akimoto . Appearance Dark Lord's body was entire made up of bones and his demonic skull was fitted with the floating halo with several spikes on it . He also had two pairs of purple eyes and his head was fitted with bony horns . In addition , he also have two purple wings . He also have two forms : his shadowy form and true form . In his shadowy form , he appears as the shadowy , dark head without the body and his eyes was red in colour . However , he came with two heads , which were his double personalities . Personality Dark Lord was the greatest evil among the other monsters in the story . He was also the mastermind who was responsible for various events throughout the series . Dark Lord was also very devious and cunning as he was shown that he also manipulated Keough , Zephyr and Zealotus into serving him for his timely revival . He also shows his great superiority to all other monsters as he believed that the monsters have rightful to live in this world and with that , he plans to destroy all humanity and bring about the new age of the monsters . Only then will he allowed the monsters will rule under his leadership . However , he revealed his true motive of being evil and twisted as he had no qualms of claiming others' lives , for example for he immediately betrayed and killed his minions (It became clear that he knew that some of his minions are holding each crystals as well.) In addition , he also seems to have multiple personalities , which both of them are equally evil in nature . However , it actually turned out that he had two different voices , despite due to the fact that he had actual personalities in this rate . Story Not much regarding about Dark Lord's past , but it became clear that he was born from the negative emotions of all human beings and monsters and turned out to be the greatest threat to the entire world . He was responsible for wrecking havoc and chaos upon the world . As the result due to his action , all the humans and monsters immeditately formed the alliance and during the battle in Glast Heim , they eventually sealed him away from the surface of Rune-Midgard , with the help of the Seven Ambitions . However , Dark Lord never truly died , for as long as the humans' negative emotions flowing all over the world , he would remained alive for the time being . Dark Lord was still confined within the area in Glast Heim and as the result , he decided to be awaken once more and wanted to cover the entire world in darkness . So , he immediately manipulated Keough , Zealotus , and Zephyr into working for him by hunting for the Seven Ambitions , which were now scattered around Rune-Midgard . Soon during the story progressed , Dark Lord was nearly awakened when he received three Seven Ambitions . He then ordered his three minions to find the crystal which contains desiring love , much to Keough's delight for he once knew that his sister , Yufa was looking for him to be reunited with him and he also knew that Yufa was holding it as well . After sometimes later , his revival was nearly complete and so , he decided to dispose his minions (In this point , he eventually realised that his minions were holding the crystals in each of them .) and eventually claimed them . During the final battle in Glast Heim , he uses the powers of the crystals to create Dark Illusions , which he ordered them to stop Roan , Maya , and Judia . At the same time , he also killed both Keough and Zephyr during their confrontations with Iruga and Takius and thus , claiming their crystals in the process . With all the crystals , Dark Lord immediately awaken once more and broke the seal before appearing into the area , where both Roan and Yufa were . Shortly after Yufa was freed from his corruption and Roan was healed once more , both of them tried to attack him with all their attacks . However , Dark Lord easily deflected all their attacks with the powers of the crystals , which also make him more powerful . Just when Maya eventually destroyed the Seven Ambitions , Dark Lord eventually became weaker and powerless . Enraged , he tried to kill Roan and Yufa with Meteor Storm but Takius's Spell Breaker eventually save both of them . Then , Dark Lord was attacked by both Maya and Judia , who survived the battle with Dark Illusions . Roan then attacked him and Yufa immediately sealed him once more with her Magnus Exorcismus , which then sealed Dark Lord from the scene . Later , Dark Lord was confined in the seal once more . Just then , Baphomet arrives and told Dark Lord that he was tired of his brutality (It appears that Baphomet already forseen that it was Dark Lord himself who murdered Zealotus .) before destroying the seal , which also killed Dark Lord in the process and thus , ending the evil monster's life . Powers & Abilities Dark Lord was the most strongest being among the other beings . He also have the ability to wield the power of darkness as he can harness his dark powers to create them to become his weapons . In addition of his brute strength , Dark Lord also corrupted and possessed any beings to serve him . He also have the ability to create Dark Illusions , which will then fight alongside his side . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Male